After the Game
by patricia51
Summary: Stevie can't stand basketball. What she comes to the games for is one of the cheerleaders, specifically one Alex Russo and for what takes place after the buzzer sounds. Femslash. Alex/Stevie.


After the Game by patricia51

(Stevie can't stand basketball. What she comes to the games for is one of the cheerleaders, specifically one Alex Russo and for what takes place after the buzzer sounds. Femslash. Alex/Stevie.)

Stevie Nichols leaned back on her elbows, bracing her back against the part of the folding riser behind her and looked over the screaming crowd. She shook her head in amazement.

Okay, the teen-aged wizardess had no objections as to how others enjoyed their spare time. Just because she didn't see the point in sports period didn't mean she thought they should be banned or anything like that. Nor did she hold the people who played those sports or their supporters in contempt. But it certainly wasn't for the thrill of the competition or the display of athleticism or the need to 'be true to your school" spirit that brought her to the gym that night.

She returned her attention to the spectacle in front and below her. But she wasn't checking out the scoreboard. She wasn't observing the ten furiously sweating players on the floor, although she certainly had nothing against hot, sweaty guys in the right situation. This wasn't one of those situations.

No, her attention was on the line of blue and gold clad cheerleaders facing the stands. To Stevie's eye they seemed to be performing some kind of arcane ritual, like priestesses of some mysterious goddess of good fortune attempting to call down her favor. From the roar of the home team crowd she was sitting in the midst of it seemed like the magic chant was working.

That was good because that meant that the cheerleaders were staying in view and the attention of the crowd was riveted on the game. That meant Stevie could narrow her gaze to the dark-haired figure in the center of the girls leaping and shouting without anyone spotting the hunger in her eyes.

She was sure that she wasn't the only one staring at the scantily dressed cheerleaders with more than just admiration for their ability. She was even certain she wouldn't be the only one imagining one or more of the teen girls with less on than they actually wore, particularly when they whirled and the short dresses flipped up exposing the tight shorts worn under those skirts. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility that she was the only girl displaying a not very well hidden desire for one of the females below them.

What was certain was that she was comfortably aware that regardless of any other person's desire, be that person boy or girl, the object of her affection, Alex Russo, was her girl and hers alone. So she leaned back and watched her girlfriend leaping and shouting. Stevie enjoyed the demonstration of the sexy Italian-Latina girl's smooth body and long legs without being in the least desirous of sharing the practice sessions and work-outs that ability called for. A naughty smile flickered across Stevie's lips. Of course there were other work-outs she DID share with the other girl that were perhaps just as strenuous but certainly a lot more fun.

Sometimes during an idle moment the Japanese-Scottish girl wondered exactly why Alex, notorious for being "laid-back" to herself and "lazy" to pretty much everyone else had stuck with this physically demanding program. Yes, she knew Alex had been forced into it to begin with, some deal she had made with Mister Laritate the school principal, but a chance remark made by her friend indicated that the punishment portion had been paid of. Therefore she was sticking with this because she liked it. Oh well.

The rise to their feet of the people around her alerted Stevie that something had happened. In this case it was the end of the game. While the majority of the spectators made their way to the stairs, filed down to the floor and headed for the exits she kept her eyes on the dispersing cheerleaders. She nodded in satisfaction as one by one they were scooped up by parents or boyfriends and left the building too.

That left Alex. Alex who now that the adrenaline rush of the performance was over would now decide she really was too hot and sweaty to take the bus home without cleaning up yet. Stevie's smile broadened as Alex headed for the inconspicuous door that led to the girls' locker room without looking up into the stands where Stevie was still casually sprawled. An observer would not think there was any connection between the two girls. But Alex knew Stevie was watching. Just before going through the door the other wizard girl gave a subtle shake of her hips. Stevie didn't need to see Alex's face to know the grin there matched her own.

While the crowd was still large enough that she wouldn't stand out Stevie rose and climbed down the folding bleachers herself. Without fanfare she simply walked directly to the same door Alex had closed behind her and went through it. The short corridor she found herself in had a couple of doors that Stevie knew led only to machinery. The one she wanted was on the right.

She grinned again when the doorknob turned in her hand but the door refused to open. Alex was a big-city girl, too smart to leave the door unlocked while she was alone even in a school as well-behaved as Tribecca Prep. But anyone coming down there innocently would assume there was something wrong with the doorknob. They would never think a careful wizardess had spell locked it.

Stevie plucked her wand from her boot. Of course what one wizardess had done another could undo. A few muttered words accompanied by a pass or two of the wand and the door opened. After closing it behind her Stevie made sure she had only bypassed the locking spell rather than removing it. Satisfied that they were still safe from interruption she hurried along the line of lockers until she came to the open one with Alex's cheerleader costume still partially sticking out of a bag. As Stevie hurriedly opened her locker next to Alex she could hear the sound of the shower running and knew whom she would find there.

As quickly as she could Stevie pried off her boots and followed them with the rest of her clothing. She snatched up her towel in one hand and her wand in the other and silently padded into the shower room. Steam billowed above one curtained enclosure. The half-Oriental girl reached for the curtain then hesitated. Her smile turned naughty. She stepped back and whispered a quick spell. Under its effect the curtain became transparent from her side.

Stevie's breath caught in her throat as she watched Alex. The olive-skinned girl had just finished washing her hair and was wringing the water out of the long dark locks. A saucy flip tossed the hair over her shoulder. Then the watching girl's heart began to beat really fast as Alex started to slowly run her hands over her own body.

First those hands slid down slender sides, over tight hips and then down the outside of long legs. They reversed, slipping back up. Now they caressed a flat belly and then they parted ways. One continued to rise until it had cupped a small pert breast. The other worked its way down, a leading finger circling around the cutest navel Stevie had ever seen before dancing down to nestle between now parted thighs.

Alex leaned back against the shower wall, the steaming water still pouring over her. The dark expressive eyes were closed now as her thumb began to roll a stiff brown nipple in little circles. The thumb moved slowly at first, then faster, matching the partially concealed movements of the other hand between the girl's legs. An extremely kissable mouth twisted slightly and then opened to release a soft moan.

The moans continued. They grew louder. Now Alex's hand was nearly blurring in its speed between her legs as she frantically fingered herself. A finger joined the thumb on her nipple and a loud gasp resulted when they tightened and pulled. Alex's hips were beginning to rock and her knees were starting to sag under the force of the wizard girl's sexual assault on herself.

It was almost with a start that Stevie realized she had dropped her towel and her own fingers were beginning to mirror Alex. She tried to smother her own moans, moans that threatened to escape as she became wilder and wilder, touching herself as she watched her girlfriend masturbate.

Then suddenly, without any warning signals, Alex stopped everything she was doing. Stevie froze. What was wrong? Then the other girl's eyes opened.

"Stevie? Are you going to stand out there all night long and make me do all of this myself?"

No one had ever accused Stevie Nichols of being slow on the uptake. In one wild movement she swept back the curtain and all but leaped into the shower. Kisses rained all over Alex's face and shoulders like the water still cascading over the pair of girls. Stevie pinned Alex against the same wall the Latina girl had been leaning against. With one swift motion she grasped the other teen's tight bottom and lifted her from the tiles.

Alex flung her legs around Stevie's waist. One hand groped wildly for the curtain, pulling it back into place before joining the other to lock together on the back of the Oriental girl's neck. Soaking wet from the shower, from their arousal, from their fingers the teens ground themselves together. Alex leaned back slighly, riding on Stevie, who punched with her hips, driving herself against the other girl.

Moans became cries of passion, becoming louder and loader as the fury of their love-making rose. Four hard nipples dueled. Alex's heels drummed on Stevie's firm bottom. With a nearly matched pair of shrieks the pair reached their climax together and slumped, still locked as one, down to the shower floor. Wordlessly they squirmed to a more comfortable position, never losing contact with each other as they did.

When they had recovered somewhat Stevie nuzzled the shapely ear by her lips.

"How did you know?"

"Please!" responded the other girl, her head pillowed on Stevie's shoulder. "I saw you watching me the entire game. I felt you bypass my spell on the lock and I sensed you on the other side of the curtain when you performed some other magic. And for heaven sakes you don't think I couldn't hear what you were doing to yourself even over the water and what I was doing too? Stevie you are NOT vey quiet."

The other girl grinned. "What should be do now do you think," she whispered.

"Get out of here. This tile is hard and we're starting to lose the hot water. After that," Alex grinned and nipped her lover's shoulder, "who knows?"

(The End)

(I know. Took me long enough to get back to Alex and Stevie. What can I say? Thanks for all the requests for a follow up to "Stevie's Girl" and special thanks to The Unsung Dude4 for the suggestion for the shower.)


End file.
